plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Pistol C-01p
The Pistol C-01p is a powerful high-damage, high-penetration pistol, created by Correction Nine The Pistol C-01p is the default pistol used by the Marine in Plazma Burst: FttP and Plazma Burst 2, and is one of the three pistols the Marine can use in the campaign, along with, the Alien Pistol and the Pistol CS-Pro. It is one of the old guns that survived from the first game, like the Shotgun C-01s and the Assault Rifle C-01r. The Pistol C-01p has among the highest damage, power, and penetration of any pistol in the game, and is regarded by the majority of players as the best pistol. Its accuracy is mediocre compared to the other pistols, however. Like the assault rifle, this gun has a laser pointer but it is entirely cosmetic. The pistol has a small, stubby blue barrel and a red light on the back that flashes in between shots. It has a bulb-shaped receiver that is notably different and more futuristic in appearance than the more realistic Pistol CS-Pro. No other characters other than the Marine uses this weapon in the second game. The Pistol C-01p is arguably the best pistol available for both singleplayer and multiplayer. It has a fast fire rate and fair accuracy, but the damage and penetration is where this gun mainly beats out the other pistols. The Pistol C-01p is the most expensive pistol to purchase, and the most expensive pistol when fully upgraded. While rare in the campaign, it is a very common weapon to be found in multiplayer maps, likely because it is very effective. The Pistol C-01p's power even rivals that of some rifles. A red version is also available; it is nigh-identical to the normal C-01p, except that it has red details and fires different colored bullets. Location Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past This weapon is used by the Marine and the Human Soldiers by default. Upgraded pistols are used by the green-visored helmeted soldiers in Level 5. If the weapon is not upgraded by Level 5, you can pick up an upgraded pistol from the dead guards. This weapon is pathetic by default; it isn't even strong enough to destroy the Barrels found throughout the levels. Although it is capable of killing the weakest variety of Human Soldier very easily. At the un-upgraded level, the weapon is very plain looking. Once upgraded once, the weapon has a slight design update. It gains dark gray pieces above and below the barrel, as well as another one around the top of the rear of the gun. At this upgrade level, it deals more damage. It is also capable of destroying barrels. This weapon is unique among other weapons in that the level 3 upgrade doesn't actually change the weapon itself; it merely gives the Marine a second upgraded Pistol. This lets him fire at a much greater rate, though at the cost of accuracy overall due to increased recoil. Overall, this weapon is not worth using once any other weapon is made available. Even upgraded to max, it still pales in comparison to other weapons such as the Shotgun C-01s and the Plasma Cannon. As a result, you should not bother wasting your money to upgrade this weapon. Not only will you get an upgraded pistol later, but it just isn't worth the money, and your money could be better spent upgrading actually useful weapons. Screenshot_263.png|The Pistol C-01p in the Equipment Shop 23232.PNG Screenshot_502.png|Firing the Pistol C-01p 186.png|Firing the Red Pistol C-01p Plazma Burst 2 The Pistol C-01p is the default pistol, meaning the Marine has this gun at the start of the campaign. It can also be bought from the equipment shop for $800 credits and upgraded for $200 credits. The full upgrade price of this pistol is $1400 credits. This is one of the rarest guns in the game, appearing only as the Marine's side arm. It cannot be picked up off of any other enemy. It is also the most expensive pistol. Trivia * This is one of the Marine's signature weapons along with the Assault Rifle C-01r and Shotgun C-01s. * The "p" on the end of its name likely stands for pistol. * This weapon is NEVER used by the enemies in PB2 Campaign. It is one of three weapons that appear in the campaign but are not used by enemies in the campaign (disregarding test weapons), along with the Shotgun C-01s and Minigun C-02m. * Along with many other weapons, the Pistol C-01p has the best penetration in the game. * The red Pistol C-01p shoots yellow bullets. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Weapons Category:Slot 1 Category:Penetrating weapons Category:Correction Nine Category:Pistols Category:Marine